The Dark Naruto
by dhiiyo.sanja
Summary: *Tidak dianggap,dibuan g, dan dihianati setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk kedamaian dunia*
1. Chapter 1

Biasakan like sebelum baca dan tinggalkan komen!

Anime » Naruto Rated : Indonesian, Adventure, Frendsip &amp; Romance,(Naruto U,Hinata H),Sasuke U.

HalLo Minna_san saya author baru di Dunia Ff,mencoba membuat cerita yg menurut ane bagus..o_O hohoh o

Mohon maav klo cerita ane ngaur,gaje,N berantakan..Ok Minna dri pda kelamaan kita mulai cerita nya ke TKP.

Warning: Alur berantakan, temp o berceceran, Dapa t menyebabkan Mual-mual, sakit mata N Sakit Kepala.

Author : diouchiruna  
Rated : T (jaga jaga)  
Pair : NaruHina

**The Drak Naruto**

**Chapter : 1**

Tidak dianggap, dibuan g, dan dihianati setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk kedamaian dunia.

Di sebuah padang yang luas dan gersang terlihat dari kejauhan 2 anak yang begitu kelelahan setelah melawan seorang pria dari masa lalu yang bangkit kembali.

"Hossss, hossss.. Akhirnya berakhir juga Sasuke." Ucap seorang anak kepada sahabat disampingnya.

"Hn." Balas orang yang dipanggil Sasuke.

Di tempat yang jauh dari mereka berdua terlihat segerombolan shinobi (aliansi) menatap tak percaya kepada dua anak yang berada di sana.

Shinobi Suna "Apa..?"

Shi nobi Kumo "Kita berhasil!"

Shino bi Kiri "Mreka berdua berhasil."

Semua shinobi "Yeeee .."

"Hidup Sasuke..!" Ucap shinobi Konoha.

"Dia berhasil.." Ucap seorang anak yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada Naruto setelah ini?" Tanya salah shinobi Konoha. Semua shinobi terlihat bingung atas pertanyaan shinobi itu.

"Mari kita semua kesana." Ucap  
seorang wanita yang berumur tetapi terlihat muda.

Di tempat mereka berdua...

"Yoo, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa, Teme?" Ucap anak yangg dipanggil Naruto.

"Tak apa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan, Teme!" Ucap Naruto dengan geram.

"Horee... Hidup Sasuke.. Hebat." Teriakan semua shinobi.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke." Ucap anak bermodel rambut nanas.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

Semua shinobi berkumpul di dekat Sasuke meneriakki Sasuke dengan bangga. Dari tempat yang tak begitu jauh terdapat anak yang melihat mereka semua dengan tatapan senang tapi dari raut wajahnya seperti bertanya-tanya. 'Dobe..' Ucap Sasuke dalam hati melihat sahabatnya.

Seminggu sesudah Perang Dunia Shinobi. Di tempat yang tak begitu luas dan dapat dikatakan tak layak, terdapat seorang anak yang memiliki rambut jabrik sedang termenung memikirkan apa yang telah dilakukan semua orang di Konoha.

Flash back..

Di Konoha...

Sedang berkumpul Rokie Konoha.

"Yoo, Sasuke! Selamat ya.." Ucap anak yang suka anjing.

"Hn." Ja wab Sasuke. Orang yang ditanya hanya menjawab singkat. Pandang an matanya tajam melihat sahabatnya terdiam sendiri padahal di sekitarnya sedang rame.

"Yoo semua, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto.

"Tersera h." Ucap dingin semuanya. Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto dari kejauhan dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Aku akan mengikuti kau apapun yang kau pilih setelah smua ini'.

Flash back end.

Naruto hanya menatap datar tembok di depannya. "(Hey, gaki.)" Ucap makhluk yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ada apa, Kurama?" ucap anak yang dipanggil gaki.

"(Dunia memang tak adil, gaki. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah semua yang telah mereka lakukan terhadap kau, pahlawan dunia shinobi?)" Ucap makhluk yang dipanggil Kurama.

"Apa? Ap a maksudmu, Kurama?" Jawab Naruto.

"(Jangan sok tak tahu kau, gaki. Aku tahu perasaan dirimu, karena aku berada di dalam dirimu.)" Ucap Kurama dengan geram karena orang yang ditanya menjawab seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, Kurama. Mungkin mereka sedang senang karena dunia kembali damai." Ucap Naruto dengan santainya.

"(Kau terlalu baik Naruto. Apapun yang kau pilih esok aku akan selalu menjadi patner-mu.)" Ucap Kurama dengan pasrahnya. Karena patner-nya tak terlalu memikirkannya / terlalu baik. (saat ini)  # plakk .

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat beberapa orang tua yang sedang berkumpul (brundi ng).

"Tsunade, apa kau telah mikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap monster itu?" Ucap salah satu orang tua yang ada disitu.

"Apa yang kau katakan pak tua?! Dia bukan monster, tapi Naruto. Dia anak dari Yondaime dan pahlawan dunia shinobi!" Jawab wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade dengan marahnya, tak terima cucu angkatnya disebut monster lagi.

"Sudahlah Tsunade, jangan bersifat baik kepada anak itu. Dia hanya alat kita untuk mencapai kedamaian. Sekarang dunia telah kembali damai tak ada musuh yag mengancam dunia lagi. Anak itu sudah tak berguna lagi." Ucap salah satu wanita tua disana.

"Kau.. Kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila dia tahu rencana kalian. Anak itu sekarang menjadi satu-satunya shinobi yang setara dengan Rikodou Sennin." Jawab Tsunade dengan geram memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila cucu angkatnya menjadi musuh dunia.

Di ruang yang terdapat banyak sekali dokumen-dokumen, kertas-kertas dari negara lain. Di ruang Hokage. Terdapat 7 Rokie -Naruto yang sedang berdiri didepan sebuah meja.

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memangil kami semua?" Ucap anak bermodel rambut nanas.

"Aku ingin berbicara kepada kalian semua terutama Naruto. Dimana Naruto?" Jawab orang yang dipanggil Hokage itu.

"Kami tak melihatnya, bahkan walaupun kami tahu kami tak peduli." Jawab seorang pria pencinta anjing -Kiba.

Sesaat kemudian muncul orang yang dicari dengan menggunakan shinsui nya. "Maaf, aku terlambat. Ada apa Hokage-sama mencariku?" Ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya, tetapi ada dua orangg yang tahu bahwa itu senyuman palsu.

"Naruto aku akan memberikan kau misi solo." Jawab Tsunade.

"Misi apa Hokage-sama?" Jawab Naruto.

"Pergilah keluar desa dan cari jasad/ mayat Madara dan bawa kemari. Jangan kembali sebelum kau menemukannya." Ucap Tsunade memirintah. Semua mata menatap Naruto dengan kaget, senang dan gembira tetapi 2 orang lain hanya menatap sang hokage dengan tajam seakan bertanya 'Apa yang kalian lakukan?'

Kaget, s hock itulah perasaan Naruto. "Baiklah, Hokage-sama. Kapan misinya?" Jawab Naruto menahan kekagetannya.

"Sekarang juga." Ucap Tsunade.

whattt. . plak

Semua mata tertuju ke Naruto menunggu jawaban dari dirinya. "Baik, hokage-sama." Jawab Naruto dingin. Dengan itu Naruto menghilang. sesu dah kepergian Naruto, Tsunade terduduk lemas di bangkunya.

"Yoss! Akhirnya dia keluar juga dari desa ini." Ucap Kiba.

"Merepotkan ." Ucap Shikamaru.

'Naru to-kun..' Ucap Hinata dalam hati-sedih. Semua orang merasa senang atas misi yang diberikan sang hokage.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Apa kalian tahu, kalian telah melahirkan monster yang lebih dari Madara?" Ucap satu-satunya Uchiha disana dengan marahnya karena tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan semua orang.

"Hey, hey, Sasuke jangan sok baik terhadap monster itu." Ucap Kiba.

"Iya Sasuke-kun, jangan memperdulikan Naruto." Ucap wanita yang tergila-gila kepada Sasuke-Sakura.

"Kalian.." Gumam Sasuke geram. Dengan itu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan semua orang disana.

Di tempat Naruto...

"(Hey, gaki..)" Ucap Kurama.

"Ada apa, Kurama?" Jawab Naruto.

"(Apa kau tak sadar dengan semua ini, Naruto?)" Tanya Kurama kepada Naruto.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kurama?" Jawab Naruto tak mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Kurama.

"(Hey bocah, jangan sok tak tahu. Kami semua berada di dalam tubuhmu.)" Ucap salah satu biju yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto kepada semua biju.

"(Gaki, jan gan sok tak tahu! Mereka mencoba membuangmu, apa mereka tak tahu ? Apa mata mereka buta? Mencari mayat Madara yang jelas-jelas sudah dibawa oleh kakek Rikodou. Mereka mencoba MEMBUANG dirimu!)" Ucap Kurama dengan geramnya karena patnernya berpura-pura tak tahu.

"...! Mari kita pergi dari desa ini." Ucap Naruto dingin kepada semua biju.

"(Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?)" Tanya salah satu biju yang memiliki ekor 4.

"Biarakan waktu yang menjawab dan akan kujamin Konoha dan dunia ini akan merasakan perubah an." Ucap Naruto dingin. Semua biju hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Skip time..

2 tahun kemudian..  
Setelah kepergian Naruto dari Konoha untuk mencari mayat Madara dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Terdengar kabar/rumor bahwa Naruto menyimpan mayat Madara untuk kepentingan sendiri. Dan karena itu Naruto di cap sebagai penghianat dunia shinobi.

Di sebuah tempat terlihat seperti sedang dilaksanakan pemilihan hokage baru.

"Jadi siapa kandidat yang pas untuk menjadi hokage?" Ucap salah satu orang tua disana.

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha itu?" Ucap salah satu orang tua disitu.

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian saja." Jawab Tsunade.

"Bawa Uchiha Sasuke kemari." Ucap salah satu tetua Konoha.

~tbc

hohoho... apa yg akan d lakukan sasuke mhon maav klo cerita nya jelek,berbelit belit,berantaka n..di karena kn ane author baru mohon like nya klo mau tau k lanjutan nya.

.ok..see you


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Minna-san ketemu lagi sama ane di Fanfic ini..terimakasih atas Review kalian ya.

Maaf ane ga bisa ngomong banyak ..hehehe masih amatir.

Ok..kita lanjut lagi.

Warning:  
Alur berantakan, tempo berceceran, Dapat menyebabkan Mual-mual, sakit mata,Sakit Kepala,dan catarak 

Author : diouchiruna  
Rated : T (jaga jaga)  
Pair : NaruHina 

**The Dark Naruto**

**Chapter : 2  
**

Tidak dianggap, dibuang, dan dihianati setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk kedamaian dunia.  
Menunggu dan terus menunggu itulah yang dia lakukan selama hampir 2 tahun lebih,setelah kepergiannya dari desa untuk menanggung sebuah misi yang jelas-jelas itu hanya alasan dari para tetua desa agar dirinya meninggalkan desa yang sangat dia cintai .

"Sudah waktunya..!" Ucap pria yang sedang menggunakan sebuah topeng berbentuk seperti rubah, tapi dapat terlihat warna rambut kuningnya yang tak bisa tertutupi seutuhnya dengan topeng itu.  
"(Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?)" Ucap Mahkluk yang berada ditubuh pria itu.  
Dari dua buah lubang topeng itu matanya menatap langit malam dengan dingin.  
"2 tahun sudah cukup bagiku. Aku tak akan menunggu 16 tahun lagi untuk bisa dianggap mereka lagi." Ucap pria bertopeng itu sambil matanya tetap menatap langit malam dari 2  
buah lumbang topengnya.  
"(Kau bukan dirimu yang ku kenal dulu.)" Ucap Makhluk itu, seperti baru pertama kali mengenal pria yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi wadahnya.  
"Kau benar, dia yang dulu telah mati karena  
neraka dunia ini." Jawabnya seakan membenarkan ucapan dari patnernya.  
"(...baiklah jika itu sudah menjadi keputusan mu, Naruto)" Ucap salah satu makhluk yang memiliki ekor 2.  
Dan setelah percakapan singkat mereka pria bertopeng itu -Naruto, menghilang ditengah kegelapan malam dengan shusin nya.  
**-Konoha  
**

Disalah satu taman dekat pusat desa sedang berkumpul para Rokei Konoha, mereka sedang  
membicarakan siapa yang akan menjadi Hokage baru. Disaat bersamaan muncul seorang anbu yang menggunakan topeng anjing di tengah mereka.  
"Uchiha Sasuke, kau diperintah oleh Hokage- sama dan tetua agar secepatnya menghadap." Ucap anbu itu tanpa panjang lebar.  
"Ada urusan apa Hokage memangil ku?" Bukannya bergegas pergi tetapi yang disuruh malah bertanya.  
"Atas perintah untuk pengangkatan anda sebagai Hokage ke-6." Ucap anbu itu menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya tiba- tiba.  
Terdiam…Kaget itulah yang terjadi sesaat anbu itu menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.  
"Yoo! Sasuke kau akan menjadi seorang Hokage!" Ucap salah satu rokei di situ dengan semangatnya.  
"Ciihh.!" Orang yang dibilang hanya mendesah tak suka.  
"Sas-..."  
"Baiklah aku akan kesana." Potong sang Uchiha sebelum salah satu KUNOICHI penggilanya berbicara.

Dengan itu Sasuke menghilang dari mata mereka. Namun sebelum Sasuke menghilang dia sempat menatap mata salah satu KUNOICHI yang memiliki rambut Lavender. 

Ditempat pertemuan/perundingan terasa sepi tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Dan akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga.  
Tetapi dari raut wajahnya sangat terlihat dia tak menyukainya.  
"Ada urusan apa kalian memangilku?" Tanya orang itu datar dan tatapan matanya tajam melihat para tetua yang dia pikir tak berguna.  
"Kau Uchiha Sasuke, kami telah berunding tentang siapa yang layak menjadi Hokage ke-6." Ucap salah satu tetua disana dengan tegas.  
"Lalu?" Seakan tak tahu orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu malah bertanya seakan-akan ia tak  
peduli.  
"Kau yang akan menjadi Hokage ke-6." Jawab salah satu tetua wanita disana menatap mata sang Uchiha.  
"Apa maksud kalian dengan ucapan yang 'Layak' tadi?" Sang Uchiha yang ditatap malah bertanya balik kepada para tetua itu.  
"Kau tahu 'kan kau adalah seorang pahlawan dunia shinobi yang telah berhasil mengalahkan sang Uchiha Legendaris itu".  
Ucap sang tetua itu menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaan sang Uchiha itu.  
"Begitukah? Lalu Naruto kalian anggap apa?" Oh, tidak harusnya. "Sang pahlawan dibuang  
dan mantan penjahat duduk?" .  
Mereka terdiam mendengarkan satu-satunya Uchiha berbicara panjang #Langkah # plakk  
Baru pertama kali ini mereka mendengar sang Uchiha akhir berbicara panjang lebar.  
"Aku akan pergi keluar desa malam ini juga." Ucap Sasuke pelan tetapi masih bisa  
didengar oleh semua orang di ruangan itu. Terdiam sesaat mendengar keputusan sang  
Uchiha akhir itu.

"Apa maksud dengan ucapanmu itu? Apa kau tahu kau baru saja di terima di desa ini lagi,  
Apa kau mau menjadi seorang missing-nin lagi, haa?! " Gera m, itulah kondisi para tetua di sana.  
"Terserah." Itulah jawaban dari sang Uchiha yang semakin membuat para tetua Konoha geram.  
Setelah berkata seperti itu Sasuke berjalan keluar dari tempat yang dapat membuat dirinya lepas kendali.  
"Lihatlah tetua-tetua bodoh, apa yang telah kalian lakukan!" Akhirnya sang godaime,  
hokage ke-5 bersuara karena meresa muak. 

Ditempat para Rokei Konoha, 

"Hey, Sasuke. Bagaimana perundingannya?" Tanya Shikamaru.  
"Aku kan pergi dari desa ini." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari kawannya, Sasuke  
malah berbicara maksud dia datang kemari.  
"Haaa?! Jangan bercanda kau Sasuke!" Ucap Kiba yang merasa bahwa Sasuke sedang berbohong.  
"Hinata." Lagi bukannya menjawab, Sasukemalah menatap orang yang dipanggil Hinata  
dengan tatapan intens.  
"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Jawab sang empunya nama dengan sedikit gugup.  
"Apakah kau ingin ikut denganku keluar dari desa ini untuk mencari dirinya?" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Umm..?"  
"Hey! Apa yang kau bicarakan Sasuke? Apa kau berniat membawa Hinata bersamamu?  
Jangan gila Sasuke!" Ucap Kiba geram karena Sasuke berniat membawa Hinata.  
"Ya, aku akan ikut Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata pelan, tetapi dapat didengar oleh semua  
orang disitu dan itu sukses membuat semua orang di tempat itu kaget atas keputusan  
Hinata. 

**~tbc**

akhir nya cepter dua selesai juga Mohon maaf kalo cepter ini kurang memuaskan kalian,dan cerita berbelit belit..serta hanya sedikit bagaian Naruto nya.

*Mohon Review Dan Comen nya ,karna Review kalian adalah semangat ku untuk meneruskan  
Fic ini. 

Qustion:  
Sangat menerima saran,keritik,hinaan N cacian apa pun..!  
Jadi jangan takut Mengkritik Fic ini.  
Ok...see you nex Tiem.  
Oh ya untuk cepter berikut nya mungkin akan  
sedikit lama(1minggu),d ikarena kan  
kesibukan ane di dunia nyata ,tetapi Fic ini  
tak akan ane gantung...


	3. Chapter 3

Hahaha..! Sepertinya terjadi kesalahan …Gomen **Chapter 3 update kilat karna file nya ada di catatan NoteBook ane ..hehehe,Gomenisei minna gomen**

Warning:  
Alur berantakan, tempo berceceran, Dapat menyebabkan ganguan jiwa, Sakit Kepala,Dan  
Mimpi Buruk berkepanjangan.

Author : diouchiruna  
Rated : T (jaga jaga)  
Pair : NaruHina

**The Dark Naruto**

**Chapter : 3 **

*Tidak dianggap,dibuang, dan dihianati setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk kedamaian dunia*

-"Ya, aku akan ikut Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata pelan, tetapi dapat didengar oleh  
semua orang disitu dan itu sukses membuat semua orang ditempat itu kaget atas  
keputusan Hinata.-  
~~~~~~~~~~~3

"Hinata, apa yang kau katakan." Ucap Kiba tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Hinata.  
"Benar Hinata-chan jangan bercanda." Ucap Sakura membenarkan perkataan Kiba.  
"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Sakura-chan." Akhirnya Hinata berbicara membenarkan perkataannya.  
"Ayo kita pergi Hinata." Instruksi sang Uchiha kepada Hinata agar segera berangkat.  
"Hey, Sasuke aku tak akan menbiarkan kau pergi membawa Hinata." Ucap Kiba dengan marah dan  
tak mengizinkan Sasuke pergi bersama Hinata.  
"Benar Sasuke, kami tak akan mengizinkan kalian pergi dan kenapa denganmu? Bukannya kau baru  
saja diterima Konoha kembali?" Kali ini Shikamaru yang angkat bicara dengan sedikit penjelasan.  
"Aku ingin mencari 'Dia'." Ucap Sasuke menjelaskan maksud kepergiannya.  
'Dia'..?  
"Apa makudmu si penghianat itu?" Ucap Kiba sedikit emosi karena Sasuke akan mencari 'Dia'.  
"Jaga mulutmu, atau akan ku bakar tubuhmu!" Ancam Sasuke menatap Kiba dengan mata yang sudah menjadi Mangekyu.  
Sok.  
Itulah yang terjadi saat ini, sang Uchiha memperlihatkan Sharinggan-nya yang dapat diartikan sang Uchiha itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.  
"Maaf semua, aku tidak bisa menuruti kalian." Ucap Hinata merasa bersalah karena  
tidak menuruti ucapan kawan-kawannya.  
"Hinata-chan~" Ucap Sakura lirih karena akan ditingalkan sahabatnya.  
"Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita tidak tahu seperti apa sekarang Naruto, apakah dia  
masih menjadi Naruto yang dulu atau .." Ucap Shikamaru dengan akhir ucapan yang digantung  
seakan tahu mereka mengetahui maksudnya.  
"Aku percaya dengan Naruto-kun, dan meski Naruto-kun sudah berubah itu dikarenakan  
dunia ini dan kita semua." Ucap Hinata lirih dan meyakinkan pendiriannya.  
Terdiam. Semua Rokie yang berada disitu tak dapat berbicara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.  
"Ayo."  
"Baik Sasuke-Kun."  
"Maaf semua." Itulah perkataan terakhir Hinata sebelum menghilang di depan mereka.

Matahari bersinar terik menghangatkan bumi dalam kedinginan. Disalah satu hutan yang  
begitu luas dan banyak terdapat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi, dapat dilihat  
seseorang yang menggunakan topeng rubah berjalan dengan santainya tetapi itu tak  
berlangsung lama setelah dia di hadang 5 anbu yang menggunakan topeng bercorak  
bintik-bintik hitam dan baju dari salah satu desa shinobi-Kumo.  
"Hey! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diperbatasan desa kami?" Tanya salah satu anbu yang ada disana kepada orang itu.  
"Haa.., aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan menikmati udara sejuk." Jawab pria itu dengan santainya.  
"Berjalan-jalan diperbatas desa orang lain? Apa kau tidak tahu dilarang berada  
diperbatasan desa orang lain?!" Ucap anbu itu memberi tahu aturan desanya.  
"Apa, bukan nya semua desa sudah bersatu dan tidak ada lagi perbedaan? Lalu kenapa  
aku tidak boleh berjalan jalan di hutan ini?" Ucap pria itu santai.  
"Memang dunia telah bersatu, tetapi itu hanya untuk kedamaian dan sekarang dunia  
telah kembali damai, maka tak ada persatuan lagi" Ucap anbu disana menjelaskan.  
"Oh, begitukah?" Jawab pria itu dingin sambil tangannya mencoba membuka topengnya.  
Shock. Itulah keadaan semua anbu disana karena pria yang mereka hadang seorang Missing-nin  
yang sangat dicari semua negara.  
"Kau..!"  
"Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Sang penghianat dunia!" Ucap semua anbu di sana setelah mereka tahu pria di depannya.  
"Ha.. Ternyata kalian mengetahui berita itu, ya?" santai itulah kondisi pria yang diketahui  
bernama Naruto. "Apa kalian ingin menangkapku dan membunuhku?" Tanya Naruto kepada semua anbu disana dengan  
tatapan kosongnya.  
"Kau penghianat tak tahu diri!" Ucap salah satu anbu itu walaupun mereka tahu orang yang  
berada di depannya bukanlah tandingan yang setara dengan mereka.  
"Hahahahahaha.. . Dunia begitu lucu sekarang." Tawa Naruto yang sanggup membuat anbu di  
sana bersiaga. "Baiklah, jika kalian bisa membunuhku dan dari 5 akan aku sisahkan 1 anbu untuk memberi kabar kepada dunia jika 'Sang Perubah' telah lahir." Ucap Naruto tegas dan dinggin.  
"Katon, goukakyuu No Jutsu." Ucap salah satu anbu mengeluarkan jurusnya yang berbentuk  
bola api yang besar ke depan Naruto.  
"Hanya itu?" Bukannya menghindar Naruto malah menatap jurus itu dan tak menghindarinya.  
**_Duuaarrrrr _**  
Suara ledakan terjadi sesaat jurus anbu itu bertabrakan dengan Naruto.  
"Hahaha... Hanya seperti itu kemampuan kalian?" Samar-samar dari balik asap yang dihasilkan jurus itu terlihat Naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam mode Kyuubi, berdiri dengan tegapnya dan tanpa luka sedikit pun.  
"Kau.!?" Shock. Itulah keadaan para anbu disana.  
"Matilah kalian." Dengan itu Naruto menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan muncul di tengah-  
tengah anbu itu sambil tangannya mengenggam sebuah tombak hitam dan langsung di tancapkan ke dada salah satu anbu disana.  
"Ahkkk..." Itulah jeritan pilu anbu yang terkena tombak Naruto.  
"Kalian lemah." ucap Naruto dingin setelah membunuh salah satu anbu itu.  
Tombak yang berumuran darah di arahkan ke semua anbu yang tersisa. "Kalian sebut diri kalian sebagai anbu? Heh, lemah sekali!" Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang  
mengejek.  
"Kau..!" Ucap salah satu anbu dengan geram karena temannya di bunuh dengan mudahnya.  
TRANG …..Suara berdenting terdengar saat anbu-anbu itu menyerang Naruto dengan pedang mereka  
tetapi ditahan oleh tombak hitam Naruto.  
"Hah.! Jadi kalian ingin main keroyokan? Baiklah~"  
"Fuuton : Shinkuha" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dan terlemparlah para anbu itu dengan sekujur  
tubuh penuh dengan sayatan dan darah yang mengalir.  
"Hah, hebat kalian tidak mati terkena jutsuku."  
Ucap Naruto takjub (baca : meremehkan ) kepada para anbu itu. "Baiklah, cepat kita  
selesaikan ini karena aku masih banyak urusan"  
"Hyouton : Hyoukaiya" Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedepan dan terciptalah sebuah anak panah yang terbentuk dari es. Anak panah tersebut melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan  
berhasil menembus jantung para anbu itu, tetapi Naruto menyisahkan satu yang hidup.  
"Kau, selamat karna aku biarkanmu hidup untuk memberi kabar kepada dunia bahwa 'Sang Perubah' telah lahir." Ucap Naruto kepada anbu yang dia biarkan hidup.  
"Cih! Lebih baik aku mati dari pada menuruti perintah penghianat sepertimu." Ucap anbu itu tak suka dikasihani oleh Naruto.  
"Oh, begitukah? Tetapi aku tak berniat membunuhmu. Jadi cepat pergi sebelum aku berubah keputusan!" Ucap Naruto dingin kepada anbu itu dan menatap anbu itu dengan tajam.  
" Cihh" Akhir nya anbu itu pergi dari hadapan Naruto dengan hati tak suka.

"**Uzumaki Naruto**." Sesaat setelah anbu itu pergi dari hadapan Naruto, terdengar suara  
seorang pria dibelakang Naruto.  
"Siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto tanpa berbalik menghadap pria itu.  
"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa."

Sesaat kemudian Naruto berbalik menghadap pria itu. Tetapi yang Naruto lihat hanyalah sesosok bayangan hitam dengan mata putih yang bersinar.  
"Jangan seperti itu, aku bukanlah musuhmu." Ucap pria itu memberi tahu atas kekagetan Naruto.  
Mata Naruto menatap tajam pria yang berada di depannya dengan berbagai macam kecurigaan. 'Siapa dia? Kenapa aku tak merasakan kehadirannya dan cakranya?' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Pasalnya dia tak merasakan cakra pria itu."Bagai mana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Naruto .  
tajam kepada pria misterius itu.  
"Siapa yang tak mengenal kau, Pahlawan Dunia Shinobi? Tapi sayang kau memiliki nasib yang  
menyedihkan." Jawab pria itu dengan sedikit nada merendahkan.  
"Apa maksudmu?!" Seakan tak mengerti maksud perkataan pria itu Naruto bertanya kembali  
kepada pria itu.  
"Dibuang, dihianati dan dituduh atas apa yang tidak kau lakukan. Bukankah itu menyedihkan?" Ucap pria itu tajam.  
Tertunduk. Itulah kondisi Naruto saat ini, merenungi nasibnya yang tak adil ini.  
"Dunia ini memang kejam dan tak adil."  
"Aku kemari menawarkan kerja sama denganmu untuk merubah dunia ini." Ucap pria itu memberi  
tahukan maksud kedatangannya. Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah terdiam dan terus memandang pria itu dengan tajam.  
"Baiklah. Jika kau belum mau memberi tahu, aku akan memberikan waktu untukmu berfikir"  
Ucap pria misterius itu memberikan waktu kepada Naruto untuk berfikir.  
"Sampai jumpa lagi." Setalah itu pria misterius itu menghilang bersama dengan hembusan angin.  
"(Naruto, kau harus berhati-hati dengan orang itu.)" Ucap Kurama dalam pikiran Naruto memberi tahu Naruto.  
"Aku tahu, Kurama." Seakan mengerti maksud ucapan patner-nya, Naruto setuju dengan  
ucapan Kurama.

Di Konoha.  
Seminggu sesudah perginya Sasuke dan Hinata untuk mencari Naruto, telah tersebar berita  
atas tindakan Naruto kepada para anbu desa Kumogakure. Disalah satu ruangan yang terlihat begitu berantakan yang dipenuhi dengan lembaran-lembaran surat dari berbagai macam negara dan desa.  
"Ada apa dengan kertas-kertas ini? Bukankah mereka yang menginginkan semua ini?"  
Seperti orang frustasi orang yang menangani segala macam bentuk komplainan terlihat  
seperti orang yang mengalami gangguan jiwa. Tak mengerti, tak memahami maksud  
dari kertas-kertas itu .  
To : Kumogakure  
For : Konohagakure  
Sub: Mengangkap Uzumaki Naruto Hidup atau Mati.

Begitulah isi salah satu kertas-kertas itu. Perintah untuk menangkap sang Uzumaki Naruto hidup atau mati.  
Tok..tok..tok. .. Terdengar bunyi dari balik pintu menandakan ada seseorang yang meminta ijin masuk.  
"Masuklah" Perintah orang yang berada didalam.  
Masuklah orang itu ke dalam ruangan sambil matanya melihat begitu banyak kertas-kertas  
yang berada di atas meja dan seseorang wanita yang terlihat begitu frustasi. "Seperti yang kau lihat Kakashi." Ucap orang itu seakan tahu apa yang akan terjadi.  
"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Nona Hokage?" Tanya nya kepada orang yang  
sedang mengurusi kertas-kertas itu yang diketahui sebagai Hokage.  
"Bawa para rokie yang tersisah kehadapanku!" Perintah sang Hokage kepada orang yang dipangil Kakashi.  
"Baiklah." Ucap orang yang di perintah.  
"Minato,Kushina , Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi nenek yang baik." Ucap sang Hokage  
pelan. Menyalahkan dirinya yang tak bisa menjadi nenek yang baik. Merenungi apa yang terjadi  
sambil matanya terus menatap langit dari luar jendela.  
"Huff.." Sudah sekian kali sang Hokage menghelah nafas untuk mensterilkan pikirannya.

Tok..tok..tokk ..!  
Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dari belakang pintu. "Masuklah!"  
Ucap sang Hokage mengijinkan masuk.  
Seketika itu masuklah beberapa Ninja muda Konoha dan Kakashi yang langsung berdiri di samping sang Hokage. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Chouji, Sakura, Lee, Shino,Tenten dan Ino.  
"Ada apa Hokage-sama memangil kami semua?" Ucap Shikamaru sopan.  
"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Naruto sudah bergerak." Ucap sang Hokage memberi tahu  
maksud dari dikumpulkannya mereka semua.  
"Ya, kami telah mengetahuinya." Ucap Shikamaru. Seakan tahu dari perkataan sang Hokage.  
"Jadi Hokage menyuruh kami untuk menangkap Naruto, begitu?" Ucap Kiba seakan tahu  
maksud dari Hokage.  
"Bukan." Ucap Sang Hokage.  
"Lalu?"  
"Cari Sasuke dan Hinata dan bawa kemari sebelum mereka bertemu Naruto." Ucap  
Hokage memberi tahu maksud dari pertemuan ini.  
"Haa...!?"  
"Memang kenapa dengan mereka?" Seakan tak tahu maksud dari sang Hokage mereka  
bertanya kembali.  
"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Naruto telah membunuh anbu dari desa Kumogakure." Ucap Sang Hokage menjelaskan.  
"Naruto yang sekarang bukan seperti yang kalian kenal dulu, dia tak akan segan-segan  
membunuh siapa saja yang menghalanginya." Ucap sang Hokage tajam.  
"Jadi kami disuruh membawa pulang mereka berdua sebelum mereka bertemu Naruto?"  
Ucap Shikamaru mengerti maksud dari sang Hokage.  
"Benar sekali." Ucap sang Hokage mengiyakan perkataan Shikamaru.  
"BaikLah" Ucap mereka semua kepada sang Hokage.  
"Tunggu dulu, Kakashi akan ikut bersama kalian. Berjaga-jaga jika kalian yang terlebih  
dulu bertemu dengan Naruto." Instrupsi sang Hokage berjaga-jaga dari hal terburuk.  
"Baiklah."  
"Sekarang pergilah!" Perintah sang Hokage. Sesaat kemudian mereka semua menghilang  
dari ruangan itu.  
"Naruto.." Ucap sang Hokage lirih mengucapkan nama cucu angkatnya itu.

Didalam hutan yang lebat dan sunyi terlihat seorang pria yang menggunakan topeng rubah  
sedang berjalan santai di dalam hutan. Tetapi itu tak berlangsung lama setelah pria itu dihadang oleh dua orang yang sangat dia kenal.  
"Kalian.."

~TBC  
Akhir nya chapter3 selesai..huf~ Bagai mana menurut kalian?,.Bagus kah,atau buruk?.  
Maaf klo cerita nya tak memuasak kalian.  
Ada yang tau siapa pria Misterius itu?dan apa yang dimaksud Naruto 'Sang perubah' hayoo ada  
yang tau ga?hohoho *ane juga ga tau'Twing.. # plak ..prak,duaarr' +_+ gomen.  
*Mohon Review nya dan Comentar nya..

Untuk Chapter 4 nya ini benaran loh -_- akan sedikit lama karena urusan dunia nyata paling lama 1 minggu jadi mohon bersabar ya ..

Seeyou…


	4. Chapter 4

a

Hallo …! Apa kabar MInna ketemu lagi dengan ane di FF gaje -_-..Lupakan#

Biasakan Review sebelum membaca dan tingalkan Coment sesudah membaca

Jawaban dari pertanyaan kalian.

Disini ga bakal ada dan tak akan pernah ada AKATSUKI jadi mohon maaf .

Ok..Sekian langsung ajah ke TKP.

Warning :  
Aka nada ade adegan ala sinetron,Lebay dan Gaje.

Author : diouchiruna

Rated :T(jaga jaga)

Pair : NaruHina

**The Dark Naruto**

**Chapter : 4**

.Tidak dianggap,dibuang,dan dihianati setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk kedamaian dunia .

~Pertemuan.

~Kalian..!

Semilir angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedaunan di dalam hutan itu,burung" berkicau mengisi kesunyian di antara mereka.  
Menatap dengan tajam lawan di depanya seakan akan mereka adalah musuh.  
Sebuah pertemuan yang akan merubah segala nya .

"Kalian" Ucap pria yang mengunakan topeng rubah kepada dua orang di depan nya .  
"Lama tidak bertemu, Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap salah satu pria kepada orang di depan nya yang di ketahui sebagai Uzumaki Naruto.  
"Lama tidak bertemu,Uchiha Sasuke dan kau Hyuga Hinata" Jawab nya dinggin kepada dua orang di depan nya.

Kawan atau lawan,itulah yang terjadi saat ini,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini" Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berbicara untuk mencairkan suasana .  
"Seperti yang kau lakukan dulu terhadap ku" Jawab salah dari mereka berdua .a.k Uchiha Sasuke .  
"Haa..Maaf aku tak ada niat kembali" Ucap nya dingin a.k Uzumaki Naruto .  
"Na..Naruto-kun" Terdengar suara feminim dan lembut mengusik ketegangan diantara mereka berdua.

Orang yang merasa namanya di pangil hanya melihat asal suara itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan .  
"Kembali lah Naruto-kun" Lanjut suara feminim itu dengan tatapan sebuah kerinduan .  
"Maaf" Hanya itu balesan nya .  
Langkah demi langkah ia berjalan menuju seorang yang ia rindukan,setelah jarak mereka dekat hanya menyisahkan beberapa CM,mata meraka beradu antara Lavender dan Blue Safir mengabarkan sebuh kerinduan yang sangat besar .

*Cluk*  
Terdengar suara topeng terbuka atau lebih tepat nya di buka oleh sebuah tangan yang lembut,memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat dia rindukan.  
Tak ada penghalang diantara wajah mereka,saling memandang.  
Terasa lembut dan hangat di wajah pria itu ketika sebuah tangan menempel pada pipi nya.  
Sebuah perasaan munjul di hati pria itu .  
"Naruto-Kun"  
"Jika kau tak mau kembali bawa lah aku bersama mu" Ucap sang wanita sambil tangan nya tetap berada di pipi pria itu .  
"Maaf Hinata-chan,aku tak bisa" Balas pria itu a.k Uzumaki Naruto .  
"Kenapa? " Balas sang wanita itu a.k Hyuga Hinata atau lebih tepat nya bertanya .  
"Aku tak mau kau kenapa" jika bersama ku,aku seorang Missing-nin yang sangat di cari dunia,sangat berbahaya jika kau bersama ku Hinata .  
Ucap Naruto menjelaskan .  
"Aku tak peduli,asalkan bersama Naruto-kun aku tak takut mati,aku tak akan menarik kata kata ku karna itu jalan Ninja ku" Ucap Hinata tegas untuk meyakinkan diri nya dan Naruto .  
Terdiam hanya itu yang di lakukan Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata .  
"Hey...Apa kalian sudah selesai" Terdengar suara pria a.k Uchiha Sasuke,  
*Bllueesssss* Seketika wajah mereka memerah menahan malu.  
"Ahh..kau Sasuke maaf tak menghiraukan mu" Ucap Naruto tersadar karena mengacuhkan sahabatnya itu .  
"Ano..Maaf Sasuke-kun" Ucap Hinata malu dan wajah yang memerah .  
"Hn" Hanya itu balesan nya .  
"Aku merasakan ada yang mendekat" Ucap Sasuke serius.  
"Ahh..Mereka ternyata" Balas Naruto dingin .  
"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Naruto-kun" Tanya Hinata.  
"Ahh..kita akan menyambut mereka" Ucap Naruto dingin.  
"hn"  
"Ta..tapi~"  
"Kau tenang saja Hinata-chan" Potong Naruto memberi tau Hinata .  
"Mareka Mendekat" Ucap Sasuke memberi tau.

Beberapa saat kemudian suasana di dalam hutan ini menegang dengan aura" bermacam,Dendam,Sakit Hati,Persahabatan..itu lah perasaan yang ada di sanah  
Mata mereka saling menatap dengan tajam ada yang sudah bersiap siap ada yang biasa saja.  
"Ha...kalian apa kabar ? " Ucap Naruto dengan senyum palsu .  
"Sudah lah jangan bersandiwara,Penghianat!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka a.k Izuna Kiba .  
"Begitu kah salam untuk sahabat lama mu,Izuna Kiba" Ucap Naruto dingin.  
"Cihh..!"  
"Hey..Hinata-chan" Ucap salah satu prempuan di sanah a.k Haruno Sakura.  
Merasa nama nya di pangil seseorang ia melihat sahabat nya di antara mereka.  
"Sasuke,Hinata apa yang kalian lakukan di sanah bersama penghianat itu" Ucap salah satu pria yang memiliki rambut Nanas a.k Nara Shikamaru .  
"Naruto-kun bukan penghianat" Teriak Hinata.  
"Haa..Hinata-chan terimakasih" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman .  
*Blueessss* Seketika itu wajah Hinata memerah melihat senyuman Naruto.  
"Naruto apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap Hinata" Ucap salah satu pria yang mengunakan cadar a.k Hatake Kakashi.  
"Tidak ada"Balas Naruto  
Terdiam semua orang di sanah terdiam setelah ucapan Naruto.  
"Cihh"  
"Mati lah kau"  
"Kiba tunggu ..! "  
"Haa"  
*Tap..tap..tap..  
*Juken*  
Sebelum Kiba berhasil menyentuh Naruto suara feminim menghalangi nya dengan jurus andalan nya .  
"Uhhkkkk"  
"Hinata-chan"  
Berdiri di depan orang yang sangat di cintai nya menjaga nya dari serangan mendadak Kiba.  
Semua mata terbelalak tak percaya apa yang telah di lakukan Hinata.  
"Tak akan ku biarkan kalian menyentuh Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata tegas.  
"Haa..Hinata-chan kau tak perlu kasar" Ucap Naruto dengan santai nya.  
"Maaf Naruto-kun" Balas Hinata.  
"Hinata kau tak perlu membela dia" Ucap Kakasih memberi tau Hinata.  
"Tak akan ku biarkan kalian menyentuh Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata mengulang kata"nya .  
"Hinata"  
"Hinata-chan"  
Semua orang tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Hinata .  
"Sasuke kenapa kau diam saja tangkap Naruto" Perintah Shikamaru .  
"Cihh...Seorang Uchiha tak menerima perintah" Balas Sasuke tak suka diperintah.  
"Sasuke,Hinata-chan mari kita pergi" Perintah Naruto.  
"Hn"  
"Ya,Naruto-kun"  
* Kage Mane No Jutsu *  
Ucap Shikamuru mengeluarkan jurus andalan Clan nya .  
"Cihh"  
"Tak berguna"  
"Na..Naruto-kun"  
"Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian pergi" Ucap Shikamaru percaya diri .  
"Shikamaru ternyata kau tak sepintar dulu" Ucap Naruto merehmekan .  
*Buussssssswwwww*  
Seketika muncul cakra oranye di sekitar tubuh Naruto dan mata yang berubah menjadi merah.  
"Sasuke,Hinata ...tetap disini" Instrupsi Naruto.  
"Hn"  
"Ya,Naruto-kun"  
*Wuussss*  
Seketika Naruto muncul di depan Shikamaru.  
*Buukkkkk* Sebuah tinju Naruto berikan .  
Seketika Shikamaru terpental beberapa Meter.  
"Shikamaru"  
"Kurang ajar kau Naruto"  
"Lemah"  
*Bukkk,..Baakkk,...Bukkk*  
Suara Tinju beradu .  
*Buukkkk* Dengan itu Kiba terpental.  
"Kalian lemah" Ucap Naruto meremehkan.  
"Kembali dan berlatih lah menjadi lebih kuat untuk hari itu" Ucap Naruto dingin.  
"Dunia ini begitu lucu,aku akan merubah pandangan semua orang tentang dunia ini, aku akan merubah dunia yang penuh dengan kebohongan ini dan tak akan ada lagi perbedaa" Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang menerawang ke langit biru .  
"Apa yang kau maksud Naruto" Tanya Kakashi.  
"Kalian akan mengetahuinya" Ucap Naruto.  
"Mari kita pergi Sasuke,Hinata" Ucap Naruto.  
"Hn"  
"Ya,Naruto-kun"  
Dengan itu Naruto,Sasuke dan Hinata menghilang dari pandangan mereka.  
"Kakashi,apa yang harus kita lakukan" Tanya Shikamaru.  
"Lebih baik kita kembali dan melaporkan ini ke Hokage" Jawab Kakashi.  
"Baiklah" 

*Skip Tiem* 

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah pertemuan mereka dan telah kembali para Rokie ke Konoha.  
*Tok..tok..tok*  
"Masuklah" Perintah orang yang di dalam.  
"Nona Hokage" Ucap pria yang mengunakan cadar a.k Hatake Kakashi.  
"Kakashi Kau sudah kembali" Ucap Sang Hokage.  
"Ya Nona Hokage" Jawab Kakashi.  
"Bagai mana Missinya" Ucap Sang Hokage a.k Tsunade.  
"Maav Nona Hokage kami tidak bisa membawa Sasuke dan Hinata" Ucap Kakashi.  
"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa membawa mereka berdua" Ucap sang Hokage dengan kata penekanan.  
"Kami bertemu dengan Naruto" Ucap Kakashi serius.  
"Haa"  
"Sasuke dan Hinata memilih ikut bersama Naruto dan kami sempat bertarung dengan Naruto tapi seperti yang anda ketahui kami buka lawan yang seimbang" Ucap Kakashi memberi tau.  
"Lalu" Tanya Tsunade.  
"Kami sempat berbicara dengan Naruto,Dan Natuto berbicara 'Untuk Hari Itu" Ucap Kakashi.  
"Apa yang kau maksud Kakashi" Tanya Tsunade.  
"Seperti yang anda ketahui Nona Hokage,Naruto telah di Hianati dunia ini dan saya bisa mengasumsikan kata yang di maksud Naruto adalah Peperangan" Ucap salah satu pria yang ada disanah a.k Shikamaru.  
"Peperangan?" Ucap Tsunade kaget.  
"Ya"  
"Akhirnya apa yang aku takuti terjadi" Ucap sang Hokage .  
"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Nona Hokage" Tanya Kakashi.  
"Segera adakan pertemuan para Kage" Perintah sang Hokage.  
"Baik"  
"Dan apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap Sasuke dan Hinata" Lanjut Kakashi"  
"Ganti status mereka sebagai Missing-nin" Ucap Tsunade.  
"Haaa" Kagat mereka tak percaya dengan keputusan sang Hokage yang secara tiba tiba.  
"Apa Hokage-sama tak memikirkan dulu" Ucap Shikamaru berharap sang Hokage mempertimbangkan keputusan nya.  
"Tidak ada Toleransi" Ucap Sang Hokage tegas.  
"Baiklah" Balas Shikamaru pasrah. 

Di sebuah Goa yang tersembunyi yang dulunya menjadi persembunyian Seorang Uchiha Legendaris dan sekarang tempat itu tetap menjadi tempat persembunyian yang paling aman .  
Ya,benar tempat itu sekarang menjadi tempat persembunyian Naruto,Sasuke dan Hinata.  
Kenapa mereka memilih Goa itu?Jawabanya karena,Di tempat itu masih tersimpan sel sel Hasirama senju dan berbagai senjata senjata sang Uchiha dan beberapa Gulungan Jutsu.

"Hey..Naruto apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya salah satu Uchiha di sanah a.k Uchiha Sasuke.  
"Kita akan pergi ke lima Negara besar" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum jahat.  
"Haa"  
"Naruto-kun"  
"Tenang Hinata-chan aku akan menjaga mu" Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman nya.  
*Bluusssss* Seketika wajah Hinata memerah melihat senyuman Naruto.  
"Hey..!Naruto apa yang kau maksud" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.  
"Hey hey hey... Kita akan membuat Lima Negara melemah,agar jika terjadi peperangan itu akan memudahkan kita" Jawab Naruto menjelaskan.  
"Jadi kita akan menyerang mereka satu persatu" Ucap Sasuke paham.  
"Ya begitu lah" Jawab Naruto .  
"La..Lalu pertama tama kita akan kemana Naruto-kun" Tanya Hinata.  
"Suna" Jawab Naruto singkat .  
"Ohh"  
"Seterah kau saja,Dobe" Ucap Sasuke.  
"Jadi persiapkan diri kalian" Perintah Naruto.  
"Hn"  
Hinata hanya mengangguk .(Gatauapanamanya-_-). 

~Sunagakure~

Disebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari pasir dan berbentuk bulat di bagian atas nya,.  
Terlihat seorang pria yang sedang berdiri diatas bangunan itu yang mengunakan baju khusus berwarna coklat dan sebuah topi lebar bulat yang menutupi sebagaian wajah nya.  
pria itu hanya menatap langit cerah dengan berbagai pikiran yang ada di kepalanya,memikirkan sahabat kecilnya dulu seorang bocah yang dapat merubah pandangan nya terhadap dunia ini tetapi bocah itu sekarang berbelok pandangan karena dunia ini dan bocah itu sekarang menjadi penjahat yang paling di cari di seluruh Negara .

*Tap..tap..tap*

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang berjalan mendekatinya,

p"Maaf menggangu anda Tua Kazekage" Ucap pria itu sopan. "Tidak perlu seformal itu Kankuro" Ucap pria yang dipangil Kazekage itu. "Baiklah,Gaara". "Ada apa kau kemari,Kankuro" Tanya pria itu yang diketahui sebagai Gaara sang Kazekage. "Aku mengantarkan surat dari Konoha" Jawab Kankuro. "Surat?" Pikir Gaara tak mengerti . "Konoha akan mengadakan pertemuan Lima Negara" Ucap Kankuro menjelaskan . "Secepat ini" Ucap Gaara. " Ya,begitulah 14 Hari lagi pertemuan diadakan" Ucap Kankuro. "Aku pergi dulu Gaara" Izin Kankuro. "Ya" Hanya itu kata itu yang keluar sang Kazekage. "Naruto"

Di dalam Goa persembunyian terdapat 3 orang yang sedang mempersiapkan diri . Dua pria dan Satu wanita,si pria satu berambut kuning jabrik mengunakan topeng Rubah,baju hitam ditengan-dan putih untuk lengan panjang nya di belakang terdapat lambing Uzumaki,dan dan pria yang kedua berambut hitam memakai baju putih seperti jubah yang hanya menutupi bagian atasnya dan memakai topeng seperti kucing serta pedang yang di juluki pedang penghancur "Kusanagi" ,dan yang wanita memiliki rambut panjang berponi warna biru dongker wanita itu memakai baju berlengan pendek berwarna biru tua serta memakai topeng seperti topeng Haku .

"Mari kita berangkat" Ucap pria yang mengunakan topeng Rubah .  
"Hn" . "Ya". "Kami dating Gaara" Ucap pria bertopeng Rubah dengan seringai jahat nya.

**~TBC**

**Bagai mana?buruk kah apa baik kah?Mohon Review nya Minna_san .  
mohon maaf kalo tak memuaskan kalian ..ane hanya seorang biasa apa lagi masih hijau di dunia FF jadi untuk senpai senpai mohon keritik nya senpai ******

**ok..sampai jumpa di chapter berikut nya ….**


	5. Chapter 5

Saya author baru jadi kalau ada kekurangan mohon di maklumi. Dan ini fic pertamaku.

Author : diouchiruna  
Rated : T ( jaga jaga )  
Pair : NaruHina

Warning : berantakan,gak jelas,OOC,alur kecepetan(maybe),typo(maybe)DLL.

TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH ME REVIEWS FANFIC INI DAN AKU JADI SEMANGAT  
MENULIS FANFIC INI,ARIGATOU KEPADA AUTHOR-AUTHOR DAN PADA PARA  
PEMBACA YANG MEMBERI SARAN KEPADA KU DAN MEREVIEWS.

**Balasan Review.**

**'Namikaze Shiro'**  
Apa nanti naruto punya rinnengan**? Tidak.  
**  
**' '**  
Apa di kelompok akan nambah orang nya **? Emm...Nanti ane mikir2 dulu.  
**

**'novakk'  
**Mnurut ane naruto jgn naruto ke dunia one  
piece bantuin luffy jadi raja bajak laut**.? yang ini ane ga paham,maaf ya  
**

**'Caesar'  
**Jadi akatsuki terbentuk  
lagi? **di sini ga ada akatsuki.  
**  
ok..sekian terimakasih.

.

.  
**  
Chapter 5 **

****  
Di sebuah padang pasir yang begitu luas dan gersang terdapat 3 orang lebih tepat nya 2 pria dan 1 wanita sedang berjalan menuju sebuah desa yang terletak di antara gurun gurun pasir ini.  
*Huusss*  
Tiba tiba di depan mereka berhembus angin lalu munjul seorang pria lebih tepat nya bayangan hitam dengan mata putih yang bersinar.  
"Kau" Ucap salah satu dari tiga orang itu.  
"Lama tak bertemu,Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap pria Misterius itu. "Siapa dia Naruto-kun" Tanya satu satunya wanita di sanah dengan nada pelan.  
"Aku juga tidak tau Hinata-chan" Jawab pria yang di pangil Naruto.  
"Siapa Kau" Tanya salah satu pria yang membawa pedang Kusanagi dengan pandang tajam nya.  
"Ha..kau Uchiha Sasuke dan~Hyuga Hinata" Ucap pria Misterius itu dengan akhir ucapan yang sulit di artikan.  
"Mau apa kau" Tanya Naruto.  
"Aku hanya ingin memberi tau kan mu" Ucap pria Misterius itu.  
"Haa..!apa maksud mu? " Tanya Naruto lagi.  
" Jika kau ingin kekuatan pergi lah ke Negri Bulan" Ucap pria Misterius itu"  
"Negeri Bulan" Ucap Naruto tak mengerti maksud dari pria itu.  
"Jika kau ingin merubah dunia ini,bukan kah kau butuh kekuatan,ambil lah Keristal Bulan yang ada di sanah,makah kau tak akan terkalahkan" Ucap pria Misterius itu menjelaskan.  
"Apa mau mu? Dan k enapa kau memberi tau kan ku" Tanya Naruto curiga.  
"Bukan kah di pertemuan pertama kita,aku sudah memberi tau kan mu,aku bukan lah musuh mu" Ucap pria itu.  
Terdiam..setelah ucapan dari pria Misterius itu tak ada yang berbicara. "Baiklah nanti ku urus,sebelum itu kami ada urusan yang harus di selesaikan" Ucap Naruto.  
"Baiklah kalo begitu,oh ya satu lagi tangkap Hacibi jika kau ingin menyempurnakan keristal bulan itu" Ucap Pria Misterius ini dan setelah itu dia menghilang bersama hembusan angin .  
"Naruto-kun,apa kah kita harus mendengarkan ucapan nya" Tanya Hinata.  
"Nanti saja kita bicarakan Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang menatap tacap pada hembusan angin itu.  
"Ayo berangkat" Lanjut Naruto.  
Hinata hanya menganguk.  
"Hn".

.

.

di sebuah Goa yang sangat gelap,seperti tidak ada kehidupan di sanah tenang dan sunyi .

"Sebentar lagi" Terdengar suara berat di dalam Goa itu dengan seringai jahat nya . 

**~Sunagakure~  
**

Sebuah Negara yang berada di gurun pasir yang panas,keadaan desa begitu tenang orang orang beraktifitas seperti biasa,anak anak bermain gembira para orang tua asyik berbincang bincang,para Shinobi bersantai setelah peperangan besar begitu tentaram dan damai .

*Kuciyose no jutsu*  
buuffff...  
*Duuaaaarrrrrr*  
"Monster...!"  
"Lari"  
"Selamatkan diri kalian"

Suasana Desa seketika berubah menjadi ramai,panik dan ketakutan,teriak teriakan para warga ketika tiga Makhluk rasaksa berbentuk anjing berkepala dua,Sekor burung rasaksa,dan Banteng bercula besar tiba tiba muncul di tengah mereka.  
"Bagus,sekarang kita berpencar,bunuh semua orang yang kalian temukan dan untuk Kuciyose mu suruh mereka hancurkan semua nya". Perintah seorang di sanah.  
"Hn"  
"Ingat target" Lanjut nya lagi.  
"Kau cerewet,Dobe" Ucap salah satu pria di sanah jengkel karena sang ketua begitu bawel.  
"Hihihihi" Tawa seorang wanita di sanah.  
"Ayolah,kalian serius sedikit" Ucap pria yang di pangil Dobe tadi dengan nada yang merajuk.  
"Ya,Naruto" Ucap pria yang tadi menyebut Dobe.  
"Ok,Kalian berdua berpencar" Perintah sang ketua.  
"Lalu kau" Tanya pria satunya.  
"Aku sendiri akan ke tempat pemimpin nya" Ucap Naruto.  
"Baiklah,berpencar".  
seketika mereka bertiga menghilang,berpencar . 

~Ditempat Kazekage~

"Maaf,Kazekage kita diserang" Ucap Seorang yang mengunakan topeng.  
"Segera evakuasi warga dan anak anak ketempat aman" Perintah sang Kazekage.  
"Baiklah"  
Tiba tiba muncul seorang pria yang mengunakan topeng rubah di depan mereka .  
para anbu yang berada disanah sudah bersiap siap dan menjaga sang pemimpin mereka .  
"Siapa kau?" Tanya sang Kazekage.  
"Hahahaha...Apa kau melupakan ku Gaara" Ucap pria bertopeng itu dinggin.  
"Kau...! Naruto" Ucap sang Kazekage,Gaara terkejut.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan?,kenapa kau menyerang desa ku" Ucap Gaara dengan nada tinggi.  
"Aku hanya ingin berbagi penderitaan kepada mereka" Jawab Naruto dingin.  
"Apa yang kau maksud?" Ucap Gaara.  
"Dunia ini hanya sebuah kebohongan besar,Shinobi hanya sebagai alat untuk menutupi kebohongan itu dan Lima Negara sebuah pemerintahan yang membuat kebohongan itu,Aku akan membuat sebuah sitem yang baru,dunia yang baru dimana tidak akan ada kebohongan lagi,tidak ada sandiwara dan sebuah kedamain yang sesunguh nya" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.  
"Kedamaian apa yang kau maksud? Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada desa ku,apa perdamaian yang kau maksud dengan cara kekerasan seperti ini" Ucap Gaara marah.  
"Apa kah kau mengerti,Perdamaian yang sesungguhnya harus ada pengorbanan,penderitaan,dan saling memahami penderitan,setelah manusia mengerti apa itu penderitaan maka tak ada pilihan lain selain Perdamaian" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan.  
"Diam dan biarkan aku membunuh mu" Lanjut Naruto dengan nada dingin.  
dan seketika Naruto sudah masuk dalam Modem Kyubi.  
Gaara Hanya diam ditempat sambil mata nya menatap tajam Naruto.

*Duuuarrr* 

Terjadi ledekan setelah Naruto mencoba menghantam Gaara dengan tinjunya tetapi dapat di tahan dengan prisai pasirnya. 

~Ditempat Sasuke. 

Terlihat seorang pria yang memegang pedang tengah di kepung oleh beberapa Shinobi tetapi pria itu terlihat santai. 

"Hey..berani beraninya kau menyerang desa kami" Ucap salah satu shinobi di sanah.  
Namun yang di tanya hanya menatap tajam dalam topengnya.  
"Siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu Shinobi yang memiliki gari" di wajah nya.  
"Kalian tidak perlu tau sispa aku,kalian hanya harus diam dan biarkan aku membunuh kalian" Ucap pria bertopeng itu tajam.  
*Chidori Nagashi*  
Zeresssss...  
"pergi dari sini" Teriak sang ketua.

Seketika tanah yang mereka injak mengalirkan listrik yang begitu besar dan dapat membunuh beberapa Shinobi yang terlambat menghindar.  
"Jurus itu,Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap sang ketua dingin.  
"Cih..Baiklah aku tak akan segan segan" Ucap sang ketua percaya diri. 

*Bof*  
Munjul sesosok boneka yang persis seperti mantan angota akatsuki, 

*Trak trakk trakk* 

*Hap hap hap*  
Boneka itu terus mencoba menyerang Sasuke dengan menembakan racun dan kunai namun dapat di hindari Sasuke .  
"Cih..Jangan menghindar Uchiha pengecut" Ucap Kankuro sang ketua mengejek karena Sasuke hanya menghindar.  
Setelah dirasa cukup Sasuke lalu berhenti menghindar,menarik nafas dalam dalam mengarahkan ke Kankuro . 

*Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu* 

*Perisai pasir* 

*Duarrrrr*

Ucap mereka bersamaan.  
"Hebat juga kau"  
"Mari kita lihat apa kah kau bisa menahan yang ini" Ucap Sasuke  
* Kirin* Ucap Sasuke dengan tangan kanan diarahkan keatas langit Seketika muncul Naga Listrik dari langit yang lumayan besar lalu Sasuke mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke depan dan langsung menghantam Kankuro.  
"Maaf kan aku Gaara" 

*Jeedeerrrrr...Duarr *

Terlihat Kankuro yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka yang parah namun Kankuro masih bisa berbicara.  
"Ahhkk...sial tubuh ku tak bisa bergerak" Ucap Kankuro merintih tak berdaya setelah terkena serangan Sasuke.  
"Kau tidak mengerti perbedaan kita,Kankuro" Ucap Sasuke merendahkan.  
"Uchiha Sialan" . 

*Chidori Gatana*Ucap Sasuke dingin. 

Zressss...

Ahkkk..

arghhhhh. ..

Teriak Kankuro setelah Sasuke menusuknya tetapi buka kedaerah vital dengan pedang kusanagi yang sudah di alirkan chakra petir dan seketika Kankuro sudah tak sadarkan diri.  
sementara Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping Kankuro hanya tersenyum  
penuh kepuasan . Senyumnya kian  
bertambat saat ia melihat satu batalion  
anbu yang kira kira berjumlah seratus orang  
datang kepadanya tak terima ketua mereka di kalahkan dengan mudah.  
para anbu yang melihat ketua mereka susah terkapar tak berdaya tersebut hanya  
memasang muka geram . 

"Apa kalian ingin membalas atas kekalahan ketua kalian" Ucap Sasuke datar.  
"Kau,Uchiha bajingan" Ucap salah satu anbu geram.  
"Jaga mulut mu" Ucap Sasuke tak senang dan langsung mencabut pedang nya dan langsung berlari menuju segerombolan anbu itu,langkah nya makin kencang,sementara para para anbu itu tidak tingal dia mereka juga berlari kearah Sasuke dengan sebuah pedang di tangan mereka.  
*Trang trang trang* Suara pedang beradu,Sasuke pun menghindari serang para anbu itu dengan gesit,  
Jleb  
jleb  
jleb  
agghh  
arrhg  
arghhh  
arggh  
teriakan teriakan kesakitan pun memenuhi  
tempat itu ,setelah Sasuke menusukan pedangnya. 

~Ditempat Hinata 

* Byakugan* Teriak Hinata dengan mata berurat yang sudah menjadi Byakugan,menatap tajam para Shinobi dan Anbu di depan nya.  
"Kau wanita jalang" Ucap salah satu Shinobi menghinanya.  
Setelah ucapan dari Shinobi itu Hinata berlari dengan geram tak menerima disebut seperti itu,para Shinobi dan Anbu tidak tingal diam mereka juga berlari ke arah Hinata.  
Para Shinobi mengayunkan pedang mereka mencoba menusuk dan membelah Hinata namun dapat dihindari oleh Hinata

,*Juken*

teriak Hinata dan langsung menusukan jurus nya ke Shinobi dan Anbu di sanah. 

*Jleb jleb jleb* Suara tusukan demi tusukan. 

arghhh arghhh ..

.suara rintihan para Shinobi di sanah setelah terkena serangan Hinata..  
*Apa yang kau lakukan,kenapa badan ku tak bisa di gerakan" Ucap salah satu Shinobi.  
"Aku telah menutup semua aliran Chakra kalian dan sekarang kalian tidak bisa bergerak dan mengluarkan jurus apa pun" Ucap Hinata menjelaskan.  
"Sekarang mari kita selesaikan" Ucap Hinata dingin.

* juho soshiken* seketika terbentuk Chakra seperti kepala singa di kedua tangan Hinata.  
"Mati lah kalian"  
akhirnya Hinata menghantamkan jurus nya.

Jruzzz jrassss sleeppp. 

arghhhh 

arghhhh  
suara jeritan pilu para Shinobi dan anbu di sanah .  
Hinata hanya menatap dingin kepada Shinobi dan Anbu yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di sanah.  
"Lemah" Ucap Hinata meremehkan.  
*Kamaitachi no Jutsu*Hembusan angin yang sangat besar menuju Hinata,Tiba tiba Hinata merasakan bahaya dari belakang nya.  
*hakkesho kaiten* Ucap Hinata lalu berputar,aliran chakra keluar untuk pertahanan .  
*Duuaaarrrr* Tercipta ledakan setelah dua jurus itu berada dan tercipta asap tebal setelah dua jurus itu berada,terlihat Hinata di dalam kumpulan asap itu.  
"Hyuga,berani nya kau menyerang desa ku" Ucap wanita yang mengunakan kipas besar.  
Tetapi orang yang pangil hanya diam dan menatap dengan tajam.  
*Kamaitachi no Jutsu* Ucap wanita kipas itu.  
lalu muncul hembusan angin yang besar..Tap tap tap Hinata berlari minghindar mencari tempat aman. setelah merasa aman lalu Hinata berlari ke arah Temari *Juken* *Trang* suara tercipta setelah jurus Hinata beradu dengan kipas Temari,Hinata lompat mudur menatap tajam Temari.  
"Tak ku sangka Putri dari Clan Hyuga pewaris Clan menjadi penghianat dan membela penghianat itu" Ucap Temari sinis.  
"Jaga mulut mu..!Naruto-kun bukan penghianat kalian lah yang menghianatinya" Ucap Hinata marah.  
"Hahaha...dia hanya lah sebagai alat" Ucap Temari merendahkan.  
"Kau...!" Teriak Hinata marah,lalu Hinata menekan Chakranya keluar lah Chakra uan gu di sekitat tubuh Hinata

*Duaarrrr*

tercipta ledakan yang lumayan besar yang di hasilkan dari Chakra ungu itu serta menimbulkan kawan yang lumayan besar,setelah ledakan itu terlihat tubuh Hinata diselubungi oleh aura ungu.  
"Apa itu?" Ucap Temari panik.  
Ditempat lain Sasuke yang mendengar ledakan itu hanya terenyum singkat.  
"Tak ku sangka efek Naruto akan seperti ini" Ucap Sasuke.  
Ditempat Naruto dan Gaara pun dapat didengar suara ledakan itu.  
"Apa itu" Ucap Gaara dalam hati.  
"Sepertinya ada yang membuat dia marah" Ucap Naruto dalam hati.  
Kembali ketempat Hinata.  
Kini terlihat sangat jelas tubuh Hinata benar benar sudah tertutup aura ungu itu,marah,benci dan tak suka Matahari nya direndahkan orang lain apa lagi orang itu tepat berada di hadapan Hinata,ingin sekali Hinata membunuh dan menghancurkan orang itu.  
"Kau akan menyesal telah berkata seperti itu" Ucap Hinata geram *Whhuussss*setelah berkata seperti itu Hinata melesat kearah Temari, Temari yang masih dalam kondisi sok belum siap menahan serangan Hinata secara Tiba yang sudah berada di depan Temari langsung mengeluarkan jurus nya*shihuken*dengan aura ungu nya Hinata Menusuk Temari cepat tanpa perlawanan.

*Tuss tuss tusss* 

Arghhh...arghhh  
Cerita pilu Temari,Setelah di rasa cukup lalu Hinata mengeluarka jurus lain nya untuk menyudahi pertempuran ini,* hakke kuhekisho* Tercipta gelombang Chakra ungu yang besar di kedua tangan Hinata dan langsung di hantamkan ke Temari.

*Duuaarrrr* 

*Hoss..Hoss* Suara deru nafas Hinata yang kelelahan.  
Terlihat Temari yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya setelah menerima serangan Hinata,Di rasa telah selesai aura ungu yang menyelungui tubuh Hinata menghilang mengakibatkan Hinata jatuh pingsan karna kehabisan Chakra.  
"Sasuke bawa Hinata dan pergi dari sini" Naruto yang merasakan Chakra Hinata melemah segera memberi tau Sasuke melalui pikiran.  
"Maaf Gaara seperti nya pertarungan kita di tunda" Ucap Naruto.  
"Sampai jumpa,dan aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah kenang kenangan" Lanjut Naruto dan setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto masuk dalam Mode Rikudou dan langsung terbang ke atas,Gaara yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan" Teriak Gaara.  
"Seperti apa yang telah Nagato katakan kepada ku,Seseorang tak akan pernah mengerti penderitaan orang lain, sebelum mereka merasakan penderitaan itu sendiri" Ucap Naruto dingin,setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto mengarahkan kedua tangan nya ke atas dan terciptalah Gumpalan Chakra hitam kecil tetapi lama kelamaan semakin membesar yang hampir membuat setengah desa itu gelap karena nya,Gaara,Shinobi dan warga desa Suna hanya menatap pasrah pada gumpalan Chakra itu tak sangup melakukan apa pun.  
"Ini lah kekuatan Dewa?" Ucap salah satu Shinobi tak percaya.  
Gaara yang melihat itu sudah bersiap siap mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan serangan itu paling tidak mengurangi dampak kerusakan.  
Naruto yang masih berada di atas langsung mengayunkan kedua tangan nya ke bawah,melesatkan jurus nya . 

*Odama RasenBijudama* 

"Rasakan lah penderitaan itu" Ucap Naruto dingin dan setelah itu Naruto menghilang.  
Sementara Gaara hanya terdiam menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menahan jurus Naruto. 

*Kūsa Bōheki* Ucap Gaara,sambil kedua tangan nya diarahkan keatas,mersama dengan pasir pasir yang membentuk seperti tambeng penahan yang dapat menutupi seluruh desa suna. 

*Duuaarrrrrrrr*

Terciptalah ledakan yang sangat besar setelah jutsu Naruto menabrak perisai pasair Gaara .  
Perisai pasir Gaara lama kelamaan menipis tak sangup menahan serangan yang begitu besar,tetapi jurus Naruto dapat dilemahan sedikit dan itu mengurangi dampak kerusakan. 

* Duuaarrrr*

Ledakan kedua setelah jurus Naruto mersentuhan dengan desa suna.  
Terlihat dari atas sebuah desa besar yang sudah hampir rata oleh tanah karna jurus Naruto dan jika bukan karena perisai pasir Gaara pasti desa itu sudah tak ada .  
Gaara yang masih bisa berdiri hanya menatap marah dan tak percaya desa Tercintanya hampir rata oleh tanah,sebab dan akibat itu lah yang ada dipikiran nya,tak percaya teman yang dulu dapat mengubah pandangan nya sekarang telah menjadi monster,tertenduk menahan gejolak di dada nya dalam pikiran nya sekarang hanya lah membunuh teman pertamanya itu.  
"Naarruttoooo..!" Teriak Gaara marah.

~Dimarkas Naruto~

Setelah pertempuran melawan desa suna mereka Naruto,Hinata dan Sasuke kembali ke markas untuk memulihkan chakra namun satu satu nya wanita di sanah belum sadarkan diri itu membuat sang ketua,Naruto gelisah.  
"Hey,Sasuke bagai mana keadaan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto gelisah.  
"Dia hanya sedikit kelelahan dan kehabisan chakra" Jawab orang yang di pangil Sasuke.  
"Huuff...Syukurlah" Ucap Naruto lega.  
"Baiklah kita akan istrhat 3 hari untuk memulihkan chakra kita dan menunggu Hinata sadar kembali" Ucap Naruto.  
"Hn" Hanya itu suara yang terdengar setelah Naruto berkata.  
"Setelah itu kita akan kemana,Naruto" Tanya Sasuke.  
"Kita akan ke Negeri Bulan" Ucap Naruto.  
"Haa..!Kau mau mendengarkan ucapan pria itu?" Ucap Sasuke tak percaya.  
"Iya,Kita akan mengambil keristal bulan itu" Ucap Naruto.  
"Baiklah Kalo gitu"  
"Oh ya aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa 14 Hari lagi akan ada pertemuan Lima Negara"  
"Sepertinya akan semakin menarik" Ucap Naruto dengan seringai nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Skip tiem~

Dua hari setelah penyerbuan Naruto ke desa Suna telah tersebar berita kehancuran desa Suna.  
Di desa Konoha.  
Di sebuah taman dekat pusat kota terlihat para Rokie yang masih tersisah sedang berkumpul membicarakan suatu masalah besar .  
"Tak ku sangka Naruto akan bertindak sejahu ini" Ucap salah satu Rokie,Shikamaru.  
"Ya,aku juga tidak menyangka,apa lagi Hinata tidak ku sangka dia berbuat seperti ini" Balas Sakura membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru.  
"Sialan kau Naruto" Ucap Kiba geram.  
"kalau Sasuke aku tidak kaget lagi,pasal nya dia dulu seorang Missing-nin" Ucap pria berbadan gemuk,Choji.  
"Sebenar nya apa yang ingin Naruto rencanakan" Lanjut Choji.  
"Entahlah" Jawab Shikamaru. 

Ruang Hokage. 

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah gedung sang pemimpin desa sedang dalam kondisi syok mendengar berita kehancuran desa Suna.  
"Desa Suna desa yang besar hancur dengan mudah" Pikir sang Hokage,Tsunade.  
"Aku tidak terkejut kalo desa Suna dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah" Ucap pria yang mengunakan penutup wajah,Kakashi.  
"Haa...apa yang kau katakan Kakashi" Tanya Tsunade.  
"Aku tidak terkejut karena,Naruto adalah renkarnasi Ashura serta jinjuriki Kyubi dan terdapat chakra semua biju di dalam tubuh Naruto,serta Sasuke yang notabenya seorang Uchiha yang memiliki mata Sharingan dan gabungan antara Sharingan dan Rinegan serta jelmaan Indra dan satu lagi putri dari keluarga Hyuga,Hinata walaupun dia biasa saja tetapi dia memiliki mata yang baik serta aku yakin Naruto pasti akan melatih nya" Ucap Kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar.  
"Lalu apa yang sedang Naruto rencanakan" Tanya sang Hokage.  
"Aku tak mengetahui pasti,tetapi dia sempat berbicara tentang Perubahan" Jawab Kakashi.  
"Perubahan,menyerang Desa Suna" Pikir Tsunade.  
"Haaa...apa Naruto ingin menghancurkan Lima Negara besar" Ucap Kakashi sepontan.  
"Tidak mungkin" Ucap Tsunade panik.

Sementara di desa desa lain nya,mereka memperketat penjagaan desa mereka setelah mendengar kabar tentang pergerakan Naruto dan kawan nya. 

Di sebuah mension mewah terlihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang menatap langit memikirkan satu satu nya pewaris clan meningalkan desa dan clan nya hanya untuk seorang pria yang sangat dia cintai .  
"Hinata" Ucap lirih pria itu,Hyuga Hiasyi.  
"Maaf Hiasyi-sama" Tiba tiba terdengr suara pria dari belakang nya sambil membungkuk hormat.  
"Ada apa" Ucap Hiasyi datar.  
"Saya mendapat berita tentang ke hancuran desa Sunagakure dan~"  
"Nona Hinata terlibat dalam penyerangan desa suna" Ucap pria itu dengan kata takut.  
"Apa" Ucap Hiasyi marah.  
"Maaf tua,Naruto sudah mulai bergerak" Ucap pria itu.  
Hiasyi Hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan pria itu,di dalam hati nya ingin sekali dia membunuh pria yang bernama Naruto itu berani berani nya dia membawa anak nya ke dalam masalah besar ini.  
"Tidak akan ku maaf kan kau,Naruto" Ucap Hiasyi marah. 

~Markas Naruto. 

"Baiklah karena Hinata sudah sadar aku dan Sasuke akan berangkat ke Negeri bulan" Ucap sang ketua,Naruto.  
"Ano..aku~" Ucap Hinata.  
"Hah..Hinata-chan kau di sini saja kau baru sadar dan aku tidak mau terjadi apa apa lagi pada diri mu" Ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata.  
"Tapi Naruto-kun~"  
"Maaf Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto.  
"Baiklah dan~Kembali lah dengan selamat Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata mengalah.  
"Ya aku janji Hinata-chan" Ucap Naruto meyakinkan Hinata.  
"Baiklah Hinata-chan kami berangkat dulu" dan setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke pergi.  
"Hati hati Naruto-kun,Sasuke-kun" ...

.

.

.  
.

~Skip tiem.~

Dua hari setelah kepergihan Naruto dan Sasuke.  
Terlihat sebuah Goa yang Hancur berantakan,darah darah berceceran dimana mana,seperti telah terjadi pertempuran di sanah.  
Hal yang paling mengejutkan terlihat sesosok wanita yang memiliki rambut biru tua panjang yang sudah tergeletak dengan luka parah di dada kanan nya,mengalirkan darah segar yang terus keluar dari luka itu,wanita itu tidak bergerak sama sekali seperti sudah tidak ada kehidupan lagi.

.

.

.  
TBC

.  
Akhirnya selesai juga,.  
Ada yang tau siapa wanita itu,Hahaha kalian pasti tau .  
Jika kalian ingin tau kenapa terjadi begitu terus ikuti Fic ini, nanti akan ada cerita nya di chapter chapter akhir dari Fanfic ini.

Setiap author memiliki perbedaan cara menulis dan perbedaan pikiran :). 

MAAF ALURNYA KECEPETEN… SEE YOU 

REVIEW JIKA ADA SARAN , MENERIMA SEGALA SARAN , KRITIK , CACI MAKI ,CIUMAN , KECUPAN , dan APAPUN ITU ,  
HEHEHEH

FOLLOW JIKA PENGEN TAU PERKEMBANGAN FANFIC INI FAVURITE JIKA SUKA SAMA FANFIC INI  
REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

HelLo..! Ketemu lagi dengan saya author terbaik hahahahah ..  
Gomen baru update,saya yakin kalian pasti kecewe dengan saya T_T ..sekali lagi mohon maaf (bungkuk2 dan sujud) .  
ok..langsung saja ke TKP.  
Jadi Review nya untuk  
menghargai Ff ini.  
Warning:  
Alur berantakan, tempo berceceran,Dapat  
menyebabkan ganguan jiwa, Sakit Kepala,Dan  
Mimpi Buruk berkepanjangan.  
Author : diouchiruna  
Rated : T (jaga jaga)  
Pair : NaruHina  
The Drak Naruto

Chapter : 6

*Tidak dianggap,dibuang,dan dihianati  
setelah apa yang sudah dia lakukan untuk  
kedamaian dunia*

~Skip tiem.~  
Dua hari setelah kepergihan Naruto dan  
Sasuke.  
Terlihat sebuah Goa yang Hancur  
berantakan,darah darah berceceran dimana mana,seperti telah terjadi pertempuran di sanah.  
Hal yang paling mengejutkan terlihat sesosok wanita yang memiliki rambut biru tua panjang yang sudah tergeletak dengan luka parah di dada kanan nya,mengalirkan darah segar yang terus keluar dari luka itu,wanita itu tidak bergerak sama sekali seperti sudah tidak ada kehidupan lagi.

~Capther 6

-Sebuah kutukan dunia.

*Apa kalian tau,apa itu rasa sakit ? ,apa kalian berfikir rasa yang diakibatkan karena luka fisik yang parah,Tidak .  
Apa kalian dapat mengerti dan memahami sebuah penderitaan yang di alami oleh orang lain,kalian tidak akan bisa mengerti karena takdir seseorang berbeda,kecuali kalian dengan sukarela bertukar posisi dengan orang itu,maka kalian akan mengetahui apa itu penderitaan dan apa itu rasa sakit.  
selama dunia ini masih ada maka selama itu sebuah ketidak adilan berkembang melahirkan sebuah ketidak puasan dan keinginan yang akan melahirkan rantai kebencian*

Cahay matahari bersinar menerangi bumi dalam kegelapan dan menyinari dengan cahaya yang hangat,pohon,bunga,binatang dan manusia semua makhluk di bumi bisa terus ada karena matahari masih mau menyinari bumi dalam kegelapan yang sesunguh nya.  
Disebuah goa di tengah hutan yang begitu lebat,begitu banyak pohon pohon yang besar dan hampir menutupi nya dalam kegelapan bahkan cahaya matahari hanya bisa masuk di antara sela sela pepohonan.  
Di dalam goa itu terdapat dua sosok manusia yang tengah asyik tertidur sampai salah satu dari mereka terbangun dari mimpi buruk nya.  
'Hinata...' Teriak salah satu dari mereka dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya seakan dia habis berlari ratusan kilo.  
'Ha..ha..ha..ternyata hanya mimpi' Ucap pria itu dengan nafas yang tak teratur.  
'Ada apa Naruto ?' Tanya orang satu nya setelah terbangun karena teriakan kawan nya.  
'Tidak ada' Jawab pria yang ditanya,Naruto.  
'Haaa..'  
'Aku hanya bermimpi buruk saja,Tame' Ucap Naruto memberitau.  
'Bermimpi buruk?' Ucap Sasuke tidak mengerti.  
'Ya begitulah,  
'Sekarang mari kita cepat kembali' Ucap Naruto memerintah.  
'Sebenarnya ada apa Naruto?' Tanya Sasuke.  
'Aku bilang cepat kita kembali ...!' Bukanya menjawab tetapi Naruto malah meneriaki Sasuke marah.  
'Dobe..'  
'Maaf,Sasuke aku hanya takut' Ucap Naruto dengan rasa bersalah.  
'Begitukah..!' Ucap Sasuke.

*Konoha*

Salah satu dari 5 Negara besar dunia shinobi,Desa yang terletak di dalam hutan yang lebat seakan akan desa itu bersembunyi di dalam hutan itu,walaupun desa itu tersembunyi tetapi shinobi shinobi yang dihasilkan desa itu sangat lah hebat bahkan ada beberapa shinobi yang mampu mengemparkan dunia shinobi,salah satunya Legenda Uchiha Madara,Senju Hasirama dan masih banyak lagi,serta Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang menjadi ancaman terbesar dunia Shinobi.  
Disalah satu gedung yang terletak di depan monumen wajah para kage terdahulu terdapat gedung tempat Hokage berkerja disanah, Terdapat seorang wanita yang sudah berumur tetapi masih terlihat cantik sedang memeriksa lembaran lembaran atau surat surat dan dokumen dengan wajah yang sangat serius.  
'Huufff...kenap kau pergi bocah,aku jadi tidak bisa bermain judi' Ucap wanita itu pelan sambil memikirkan seseorang.  
"Wussshhhh...  
Seketika munculah dua orang yang berpakain anbu di depan wanita itu dengan menundukan badan nya.  
'Maaf nyonya Hokage kami menganggu anda' Ucap salah satu anbu hormat.  
'Ada apa kalian kemari?' Tanya sang Hokage.  
'Kami menemukan sesuatu di tengah hutan di perbatasan negara dan itu kami yakin akan membuat anda sangat terkejut' Ucap anbu itu menjelaskan.  
'Apa yang kalian temukan?' Tanya sang Hokage serius.  
'Sebaikan nyonya ikut dengan kami,agar nyonya bisa percaya' Ucap anbu itu menjelaskan.  
'Baiklah' Ucap tegas sang Hokage.  
dan setelah percakapan itu mereka menghilang.  
Disalah satu hutan yang sangat lebat dan dipenuhi dengan pohon yang besar dan tinggi,terdapat sebuah goa yang besar dan sekarang telah hancur lebur seperti telah terkena gempa yang sangat besar,di antara reruntuhan goa itu tergeletak sesosok prempuan yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan luka dan darah dimana mana.  
'Apa itu dan apa yang sudah terjadi?' Ucap salah seorang wanita yang melihat tempat itu dengan ditemani oleh dua orang anbu.  
'Itu adalah sebuah goa dan~' Ucap salah satu anbu menjelaskan tetapi tidak berani melanjutkan perkataan nya.  
'Goa?..aku tidak tau ada goa disini'Ucap Sang Hokage,Tsunade.  
'Kami juga awalnya tidak mengetahui goa ini,saat kami sedang berpatroli kami merasakan sesuatu yang sangat aneh lantas kami mencarinya dan akhirnya kami menemukan goa ini' Ucap anbu itu menjelaskan.  
'Apa yang disanah itu?' Ucap Tsunade bertanya sambil menunjuk sesuatu.  
*Tap..tap..tap*  
'Tidak mungkin..?Hyuga' Ucap Tsunade tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dia lihat.  
'Ada ap~'  
Seketika semua yang disanah terdiam setelah mengetahui sosok yang tergeletak dengan luka luka dan darah yg terus mengalir dari luka nya.  
'Hyuga Hinata' Ucap pelan sang Hokage,Tsunade.  
'Apa yang sudah terjadi disini?' Ucap salah satu anbu atau lebih tepatnya bertanya entah kepada siapa.  
'Jika Hinata disini,itu berarti Naruto juga ada disini,Tetapi sepertinya Naruto dan Sasuke sedang pergi dan mereka belum mengetahui kejadian ini' Ucap Tsunade meneliti dengan jelas.  
'Jadi Uzumaki Naruto tidak mengetahuinya' Tanya salah satu anbu.  
'Sepertinya begitu' Ucap anbu satunya.  
'Jika Naruto mengetahuinya,akan menjadi sesuatu masalah yang sangat besar' Ucap Tsunade sambil membayangkan kemarahan Naruto.  
'Siapa yang melakukan nya?' Pikir Tsunade dalam hati.  
'Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan nyonya Hokage?' Tanya salah satu anbu.  
'Kita bawa ke Konoha,tapi jaga rahasia ini jangan sampai ada yang tau' Ucap sang Hokage,Tsunade.

Ditempat yang berbeda  
Didalam hutan yang lebat dan banyak pepohonan yang tingi terdapat dua orang pria yang sedang melompat melompat dibatang pohon,terlihat dari expresi salah satu nya begitu cemas dan gelisah.  
wuss...wusss...wusss  
srekk...srekkk...srekkk  
'Hinata' Pikiran pria itu selalu memikirkan wanita yang dia tingal sendirian,  
'Ayo,Sasuke cepat' Ucap Naruto kepada sahabatnya itu.  
'Hn'  
30 menit kemudian.  
'Deg...  
'A~apa yang terjadi' Ucap Naruto shok dengan apa yg di lihat .  
Sebuah goa yang telah hancur berantakan,darah berceceran dimana mana.  
Mata nya menatap goa itu seduh pikiran nya kacau.  
Tidak hanya Naruto,sahabat nya pun shok dengan apa yang dia lihat,mata nya berpindah melihat sahabat nya yang tengah terdiam .  
'Sial ..!' Runtuk Sasuke pelan,tangan nya mengempal kuat.  
*Tap ..tap ..tap*  
langkah yang pelan dan gontai dengan mata yang seduh.  
'Dimana Hinata' Ucap nya pelan.  
'Dimana HINATAAAA...!'  
Akhirnya prasaan nya tidak dapat dia kendalikan,emosi nya sudah memuncak mana kala dia tidak menenukan orang yang dia cari .  
'Hinataaa...!'  
'Naruto tenangkan diri mu!' Ucap Sasuke mencoba untuk menenagkan sahabatnya itu.  
'Diam kau,Uchiha' Ucap Naruto sinis.  
kini pikiran nya sedang kacau,yang ada dalam pikiran nya sekarang hanya wanita yang bernama Hinata.  
'Naruto,tenangkan pikiran mu aka tau kau shok melihat ini,aku pun juga merasakan hal yang sama seprti mu,lebih baik kita mencari siapa yang melakukan ini' Sekali lagi Sasuke mencoba menenangkan sahabat nya itu agar Naruto dapat berfikir jernih.  
'Aku akhirnya tau' Ucap Naruto dingin.  
'Apa maksud mu ? ' Tanya Sasuke.  
'Apa yang mereka rasakan,rasa nya begitu sakit' Ucap Naruto .  
'Apa yang kau kata kan Naruto ? '  
'Seharus nya aku mengikuti perkataan nya'  
Ucap Naruto dan kini mata nya menatap ke langit,mengingat perkataan dari sang Uchiha legenda.  
*Flash Back*  
Perang sudah berakhir dan jubi pun sudah tersegel kembali,kini terlihat pria yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan darah yang mengalir dari dalam mulut nya.  
'Semua sudah berakhir Madara' Ucap pria yang kini berdiri disamping nya.  
'Hahaha...ini baru saja dimulai bocah' Ucap pria yang bernama Madara,walaupun dia sudah kalah tetapi dia masih dapat tertawa .  
'Apa maksud mu ? Ucap pria yang di pangil bocah,Naruto.  
'Dunia ini kejam bocah,suatu saat nanti kau akan merasakan apa itu cinta dan apa itu rasa sakit,dan disaat itu kau akan mengerti tentang dunia neraka ini' Ucap Madara menjelaskan,seakan dia tau apa yang akan terjadi.  
'Itu tidak mungkin,lihat lah sekarang semua orang telah menganggap ku pahlawan yang telah mengalahkan mu'  
'Hahaha..kau emank bocah yang bodoh'  
'Berikan chakra mu dan kita berdua akan mengubah dunia ini dan kau tidak akan pernah merasakan rasa sakit' Ucap Madara mencoba merayu Naruto.  
'Cihh...kau yang bodoh Madara'  
'Sekarang kembali lah kau ke alam baka'  
'Hahaahah...ingat perkataan ku ini,Uzumaki Naruto'  
dan setelah itu Naruto menyegel Madara dengan chakra Ashura nya .  
*Flash back and*  
'Aku akan merubah dunia ini' Ucap Naruto dingin.  
'Sasuke,kapan pertemuan para kage ?' Tanya Naruto.  
'2 hari lagi'  
'Kenapa Naruto ? ' Tanya Sasuke.  
'Kita akan kesanah dan menyatakan perang dunia Ninja ke 5 dan membunuh semua para kage dan melemahkan aliansi shinobi' Ucap Naruto dingin.  
'Seterah kau saja dobe'  
'Kita sudah memiliki keristal bulan,kita hanya perlu mengambil keristal matahari,seperti apa yang pria itu kata kan dan kita akan menjalin kerja sama dengan pria itu' Ucap Naruto.  
'Apa kau percaya dengan pria itu ? 'Tanya Sasuke.  
'Tidak terlalu,tapi jika dia melakukan hal yang aneh aku akan membunuh nya juga' Ucap Naruto dengan senyum jahat.  
'Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menemukan Hinata ? ' Tanya Sasuke.  
'Kita akan menanyakan nya nanti di pertemuan lima kage' Ucap Naruto menjawab.  
'Setelah kita menemukan pelakunya,apa yang akan kau lakukan?' Tanya Sasuke.  
'Akan aku hancurkan desa nya' Ucap Naruto tajam.  
'Haa..baiklah' Ucap Sasuke.  
Ditempat yang berbeda.  
Konoha  
Disudut taman desa terlihat beberapa remaja yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang baru beberapa hari lalu telah terjadi penyerangan atas sebuah negri yang di sebut dengan negri bulan dan pelaku nya dua orang buronan yang sangat di cari seluruh dunia.  
'Lagi dan lagi..aku tidak percaya mereka melakukan nya lagi' Ucap suara salah satu pria yang berkulit putih dengan perkataan seakan tidak percaya.  
'Iya benar,kali ini target mereka sebuah negri,yang bukan dari desa shinobi' Ucap pria yang berasal dari clan,Nara.  
'Kruk..kriuk..Sebenar nya apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan,Shikamaru?' Kali ini pria yang berbadan gemuk yang berbicara sambil terus memakan snack yang berada di tangan nya.  
'Aku tidak tau,tapi apa kalian masih ingat terakhir kali kita bertemu dengan Naruto' Jawab Shikamaru.  
'Ya'  
'aku masih ingat'  
'bukan kah dia berkata untuk hari itu'  
'Ya kau benar sekali Lei'  
'Sepertinya Naruto sedang merancanakan sesuatu hal yang besar' Tebak Shikamaru.  
dan hal itu langsung membuat semua yang berada di situ kaget.  
'Tidak mungkin Hinata-chan akan ikut' Kali ini seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut pink yang berbicara,dia tau teman nya yang bernama Hinata tidak akan sejahat itu.  
'Itu tidak mungkin Sakura,Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto dia akan melakukan apa saja agar dia bisa terus bersama nya,apa kau lupa di saat Kiba mencoba menyerang Naruto Hinata tiba tiba menghadangnya dan bahkan menyerang Kiba' Ucap Shikamaru .  
'Hey Kiba kau kan pernah diserang Hinata?,lalu apa serangan nya serius atau hanya gentrakan' Tanya Shikamaru.  
'Tentu saja serius,apa kalian tidak milihat aku terpental jahu' Ucap Kiba.  
'Merepotkan ..!'  
Semilir angin malam berhembus pelan dan menenangkan setiap jiwa yang tersapu dalam kedamaian malam hari,tapi tidak untuk seorang pria berambut kuning yang saat ini sedang melamun di atas pohon besar,rambut jabrik nya menari nari di terpa angin malam,bagai sebuah melodi horor yang siap membawanya kedalam kegelapan malam.  
'Hinata'  
'Gomen hinata_chan aku tidak bisa menjaga mu' Tidak terasa air mata nya keluar merutuki ke gagalan nya tidak bisa menjaga wanita yang di sayangi nya.  
'Woy Naruto apa yang kau lakukan di atas sanah' Terdengar suara seseorang pria dari bawah yang memangil nya.  
'Tidak ada aku hanya memandang langit saja,Sasuke' Ucap Naruto berbohong,tetapi Sasuke tau apa yang sedang Naruto rasakan sekarang,yaitu penyesalan !  
'Jangan berbohong Naruto'  
'Aku tidak berbohong Teme'  
'Seterah kau saja lah'  
'Oy dobe aku akan merekrut angota ku yang lama Taka'  
'Aku pikir mereka akan membantu kita'  
'Begitu..baik lah aku harap angota mu itu tidak ada yang bodoh'  
'Haa..bukan kah kau sendiri itu bodoh,Dobe'  
'Apa yang kau katakan,Teme,aku ini tidak bodoh hanya sedikit tidak jenius'  
'Sama saja,Dobe'  
Telak kata terakhir dari ucapan sahabatnya itu membuat sang uzumaki terdiam menahan malu karena kalah debat dengan sahabatnya itu.  
~Disuatu tempat ~  
"Haaaciiiiii..huu sepertinya ada yang membicarakan ku' Ucap seorang pria sambil mengelus elus hidung nya yang memiliki rambut putih yang memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi tubuh menjadi air.  
~Kembali ketempat Naruto dan Sasuke~  
setelah percakapan gaje mereka berdua muncul lah 10 orang yang memakai baju hitam yang ditengahnya memiliki lambang 'R' yang langsung berpose ala anbu didepan mereka berdua.  
'Siapa kalian' Ucap Naruto dingin kepada mereka.  
'Perkenalkan kami pasukan Revolusi' Ucap salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang.  
'Naruto_Sama,Sasuke_Sama'

-Melihat kesemua 5 desa besar shinobi-  
dua hari sebelum pertemuan/rapat Kage 5 desa besar Shinobi.  
*Desa Sunagakure*  
'Kita berangkat' Seru Kazekage.  
'Baiklah,Gaara' Ucap seorang pria yang memiliki tato di wajahnya dan ditemani oleh seorang wanita yang membawa kipas.  
*Desa Tirigakure*  
' chojuro,kita berangkat' Seru wanita cantik,Mei Tarumi,Mizukage.  
'Haii'  
*Desa Kumogakure*  
'Bee,Darui kita berangkat' Ucap pria berbadan besar dan berotot,Raikage.  
'Yoo..bradher' Dengan ciri khas Rep nya.  
'Hn'  
*Desa Iwagakure*  
'Kita berangkat Kurotsuchi,Akatsuchi' Seru pria berbada kecil,Onoki, Tsuchikage,  
Kurotsuchi memiliki rambut hitam pendek dan mata pupil merah  
muda,Dia memakai pakaian standar dari ninja Iwa yang terdiri  
dari seragam merah tanpa lengan kanan dan kerah kanannya, jaket  
jonin coklat Iwagakure, stoking jala dan rok di atasnya,Dia juga terlihat memakai sandal shinobi biasa dan sepasang sarung tangan.  
*Konohagakure*  
'Kakashi,Sakura kita berangkat' Ucap wanita paruh baya,Tsunade,Hokage  
'Ya,Nona Hokage'  
'Hn'

~ Hahahaha...akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6 nya ..  
Hahahahaha...ada sebuah kejutan diakhir cerita*Pasukan Revolusi*.  
mohon maaf jika tidak memuaskan para reders hanya ini yang bisa saya buat .. hahahahaha  
terus ikuti fanfic saya ini .. (y)  
Review ... !  
-Numpang promosi minna ..hahahaha  
Fanfic saya yang satu nya  
'Bukan dia tapi aku'  
silahkan dibaca dan Review nya ya..Hahahah(tawa jahat) #plakkkk .. T_T


End file.
